Untitled A Wufei and Sally Story
by Kristina Chang
Summary: i don't know about ratings. blah. a cute fic written about Wufei... sighs dreamily... and Sally. What happens when a hurricane blows through Wufei? Feelings expresed and sexual tension relieved.


Author's Notes: Ohayo Gozaimas! This is from a really long time ago that I jus recently found and decided to type up. So I hope you enjoy. Perhaps… Oh! And Wufei's just a tad bit OOC…

Untitled. A Wufei and Sally Story.

By Kristina Chang

A man of honor walked briskly through the halls of Preventer Headquarters with a bunch of files under his arm. He'd just finished typing up the latest terrorist threat to the Cinq Kingdom. A total of 42 pages, printed front and back, of the detailed track and wipeout of the group.

The man was walking to Head Preventer Une's office to deliver the file. His sleek black hair was falling out of his ponytail and he pushed some stray strands back behind his ear. As he was using his right hand to tuck his (super silky… oh how I'd like to get my hands on that hair… er… umm…) hair behind his left ear, his vision was partially obscured and he didn't see the rushing brown haired Preventer right towards him waiting for a head on collision……

B O O M ! ! C R A S H ! ! F l u t t e r f l u t t e r (x21) … 

Wufei watched as 42 papers, nine hours of typing went… everywhere and Wufei was on his (cute!) ass. On the floor. He looked at the falling papers with a lost little boy look, but then, hardened his resolve.

The woman picked herself up, brushed herself off in two seconds and ran off again yelling a "SORRY WUFEI!! I'll make it up to you!" trailing behind her.

"SALLY!!!! NU REN!!!*" Wufei yelled out. Just about everyone in the Cinq kingdom heard. Wufei muttered to himself quietly (Shi nu ren**. Gonna get her back later) and set to picking up his report. Thank the Gods that he numbered his pages. He picked up the messed up file and stomped to Une's office. He knocked on the door, marched in and plopped the jumble of papers onto her desk. He stood there waiting for her to speak after she had gaped long enough.

"What is THIS Chang?" Une demanded.

"Your. Report." Wufei answered back slowly.

"What happened to it?! A hurricane blast through your office and you managed to salvage to?" 

"Yes. Hurricane SALLY blasted through the damn corridor." Wufei answered darkly.

"Well…she ran out of our meeting saying something like being late for her DATE of something…" Une put extra emphasis on date. Wufei's expression did not change, but inside, he was seething.

'Date?!?! Who the hell would want to go on a date with THAT woman. He better not be touching her. If he so much as touches a piece of her hair, I swear I'll break of his limbs one by one… Wait. Why in hell do I care anyway? But if he lays a finger on MY woman, I swear he'll be dead by morning… did I just think that?! Oh Gods! I cannot believe it! I'm falling for her! I am NOT! I WILL not!!'

"…Chang… Chang. CHANG!"

"Yes. Lady." Wufei snapped out of his thoughts.

"You will not be penalized for Sally's faults. Dismissed." Une went back to her work.

Wufei saluted, turned on his heel and walked out of the room to his office. 

When he walked into his office, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre were there packing up to leave for the day. He went to his desk and sat down, staring into space. He was oblivious to everything around him as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Quatre. Duo." Trowa called. Duo and Quatre looked up and Trowa just nodded his head towards Wufei.

Duo talked to Wufei and called him his most hated nickname, "Wu-man". Wufei didn't seem to hear him at all. He didn't even blink when Duo waved his hand in front of his face.

"You think he's sleeping? Or in shock?" Duo asked Quatre and Trowa. 

"He's probably in shock from something." Quatre said.

"He doesn't sleep like that. I think." Trowa said.

Duo reached out to shake Wufei out of his trance.

"Yo Wu-man! Wakey Wakey!!" Duo yelled in his ear. Wufei jerked out of his thoughts when Duo shook him.

"What do you want Maxwell?" Wufei answered calmly.

"Holy FUCK! Who the hell are you and what the fuck have you done with Wu-man?!" Duo yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about Maxwell?! Get out of my face!" Wufei yelled back.

"Hey Wu-man! You're back!"

Quatre and Trowa just shook their heads in amusement and then went back to packing up their files to go home. Wufei just stood up and started for the closet to get his coat.

"Not sleeping here today?" Duo inquired.

"I have business elsewhere. Why the hell do you care anyway?" Wufei asked gruffly.

"Cuz you're my friend. And I love ya man!" Duo replied with a grin.

"…You're not too bad Maxwell." Wufei left.

Duo gaped open-mouthed at Wufei's retreating form.

"Did he… just say… something… GOOD? About ME?!" Duo broke out.

"It would appear so, Duo." Quatre answered when Trowa did not.

"He really HAS gone wacko.!" Duo exclaimed.

"No, Duo. He's in love." Towa stated in a matter-of-fact way. 

"What?! Mr. I-have-honor-you-do-not and women-serve-men-as-they-are-weaklings is in LOVE?! With a WOMAN?! How can you tell Trowa?!"

"Spacing out. Being nice to you. Leaving work at the right time. Oblivious to surroundings. It's only obvious."

"Do you know who?!" Duo asked, excited

"Umm… no. actually, I have no clue." Trowa answered.

"Liar." Quatre whispered into his ear. Trowa shrugged at him then they left. Duo picked up his mouth from the floor, got his stuff and left, closing the door behind him.

Later that night…

Wufei lay on his bed staring blankly at his white ceiling. 

'How could I have never noticed before?! She is deliberately getting on my nerves. On purpose! It's all her fault! This settles it. I will settle it with her tomorrow.' Nodding his head in affirmation, he went to sleep.

The next day……

Wufei marched to Sally's office. Three offices down the hall on the right, across the hall. He flung the door open, surprising Sally. He walked in regally and shut the door behind him, locking it. 

"Wufei."

"Nu ren*."

"What the hell are you doing in my office?!"

"Why woman, you should be happy I'm actually here and concerned about you."

"What in hell are you TALKING about?"

Wufei strode up to the desk so that he was leaning on the desk with his arms bracing himself.

"How was your DATE last night?" the way he said date was venomous, although the rest was said calmly.

"Why do you care? Of all people. YOU."

"I'm… concerned for your safety, woman. It would not do if you happened to die. That would leave me without a partner."

"Is that the ONLY reason you care?!"

"Of course. Why else WOULD I care?"

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will. Why do you care whether I care or not anyway?"

"I want you to care because you love me! Because I love YOU!"

Sally took a deep breathe and she stared into the obsidian orbs that belonged to the man she loved. He stared back into her eyes. With one sweep of his hand, Sally's desk was cleared and Sally scrambled over it to sit in front of Wufei with him in between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms went around his neck and they kissed passionately. All the pent up emotion, and not to mention, sexual frustration (^_^) was released in those kisses. Sally and Wufei started ripping clothes off each other, wanting to reach any skin that they could. Within moments, Wufei and Sally were stripped of their clothes, on Sally's desk, and Wufei was buried deep within Sally's warmth. As they built up a rhythm, Wufei bit on Sally's neck, giving her a tiny little mark, marking her as HIS woman. 

"Say it for me. Tell me." Wufei told Sally as he neared his release.

"I… I love you, Wufei." Wufei came in Sally, crying out her name. Moments later, she came with him, screaming out his name as well.

"Wo ai ni, nu ren***. Sally." 

Sally rested her head on his shoulder, smelling the sweat that he worked up. (Eww!! But if u'r in love enough, u really won't care) Wufei gently rested his head on hers. Still intimately joined, Wufei picked her up and carried her to the closet to get the blankets he knew were there. He pulled himself out of her warmth, reluctant to leave. Sally whimpered from the loss of feeling him but Wufei ignored that and placed her on the couch.

"So how WAS your… date… last night?" Wufei asked while holding Sally tight against his still naked body. (Yum…) 

"It WASN'T a date. It was dinner. With one of my best guy friends that is getting married. How did YOU know I went out ANYWAY?!" Sally turned to look at him.

"Oh… Une might have mentioned it."

"Well… I'm glad she did."

"So am I, Woman. So am I."

"Tell me again, Wufei." Sally whispered.

"Wo ai ni****, Sally."

Sally smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Wufei."

She snuggled against him and took a little nap. 

Meanwhile…

"W U F E I ! ! ! ! !"

"Oh! I know who it is!" Duo shot up from his seat.

"It's Sally!! Sally??" Duo said. Then he was confused.

"Yes. Duo, you're right. In fact, I think the whole Cinq Kingdom knows that Sally and Wufei are together now." Quatre stated while blushing slightly.

"Didn't think they could be so loud. Ai!" Trowa whispered to Quatre. Quatre chuckled softly in return.

"Oh! Wow. They're so LOUD!! Even more than Hilde and me… er… um… never mind…" Duo exclaimed.

Trowa and Quatre just sweat dropped. 

~*Owari*~

Authoress's Notes: 

* means "woman" in Chinese

** Damn woman

*** I love you, woman

**** I love you 

I think I made Duo sound too dumb. But all in all……… I didn't mean to. So sorries!! I hope you enjoyed this story. I think it's pretty cute. Well, I'm off. Toodles. Domo arigatao for reading my story.

Kristina Chang


End file.
